pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Ronstadt
Marie Linda Ronstadt ( Tucson ( Arizona ), July 15 1946 ) is an American singer, who in the seventies broke through with pop -influenced country rock . Linda Ronstadt is owned by eleven Grammy Awards . Contents verbergen * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 edit During her studies at the University of Arizona , she met guitarist Bob Kimmel . Together they moved to Los Angeles , where guitarist and songwriter Kenny Edwards joined them. The three of them formed the folk band The Stone Ponies . In 1967 the group recorded their first album. With the song "Different Drum", written by Michael Nesmith of their second album, they had their first hit single. The trio was in fact already separated but motivated by the success, Linda insistence of Capitol record a third album 'Stone Ponies and friends. In 1968 Ronstadt began a solo career. In 1971 came her third album, Linda Ronstadt. Her backing band consisted of a group of musicians who later Eagles would form.In 1974 she broke through when she scored a string of hits in the United States, all originating from the album Heart Like a Wheel. The single "You're No Good" (a coverof a hit by Betty Everett ) was also a hit in Europe. Her biggest success came with the album Simple Dreams, from 1977 . The album contained the hits include "It's So Easy" (originally by Buddy Holly ) and "Blue Bayou" (originally by Roy Orbison ). The album contains some songs written by Warren Zevon and a version of "Tumbling Dice" by The Rolling Stones . The following year, she released the album Living in the USA from which Linda a sampler offers 20th-century pop music with songs from Romberg and Hammerstein I grow too old to dream to get through Elvis' "Love Me Tender" and the sixties One Look" and "Ooh baby, baby ' finally arrive at numbers of Little Feat and Elvis Costello. The album is basically an announcement of her career from the 80s when Linda the most diverse genres of music performing on the plate as well as on various stages. In early eighties, Linda was seen on Broadway in The Pirates of Penzance , a play to an operetta by Gilbert and Sullivan , and in 1983 in the film version of this piece. For her role in the play she was in 1981 nominated for a Tony Award . She took a series of three albums referred to as "pop standards" to include George Gershwin , Irving Berlin , Richard Rodgers and Nat King Cole . On these albums, she was accompanied by the orchestra of Nelson Riddle . Also important was her vocal contribution to the song "An American Dream" of The Dirt Band , an American country-, folk- and rock band that scored a top 10 hit in the Netherlands with this song. In 1986 she performed with Paul Simon 's song "Under African Skies" on his album Graceland. The end of 1986 she returned to pop music. She took with James Ingramhit "Somewhere Out There" for the soundtrack of the cartoon An Adventure With A Tale (An American Tail). The following year she recorded with Dolly Parton andEmmylou Harris 's album Trio, which some Grammy winning programs, produced a sequel (Trio 2 from 1999) and the hit To Know Him is to Love Him brought forth. That same year, she released an album which includes traditional Mexican songs (Canciones de Mi Padre). In 1989 the pop album Cry Like a Rainstorm appeared ''- Howl Like the Wind,'' which some are duets with Aaron Neville . This album has produced the hit "Do not Know Much". Another notable album is Dedicated to the One I Love from1996 , when just stand nursery rhymes. On 15 July 2004, they caused some controversy when she to the newspaper The San Diego Union-Tribune reported that the presence of a Republican or fundamental Christian in the audience a shadow cast over her pleasure in the performance: "It's a real conflict for me when I go to a concert and find out somebody in the audience is a Republican or fundamental Christian. It can cloud my enjoyment. I'd rather not know. " Linda Ronstadt has had relationships with several celebrities, including Jerry Brown , then governor of California , and film director George Lucas , but she never married. Linda Ronstadt suffering from Parkinson's disease . According to the singer she can by the disease "no longer sing note. So says the 67-year-old Ronstadt in 2013 in an interview with the AARP magazine. According Ronstadt she was told diagnosed eight months ago. This was explained to her the mystery of why she could not sing, "she says in the interview. The singer is moving forward with the help of a cane and a wheelchair for longer distances. "When the neurologist said I had Parkinson's, I was completely in shock. I did this in a million, do not expect a billion years. " 1 edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:American singer